


Bumbleby Drabbles

by DMDumouchel



Category: RWBY
Genre: But a lot of fluff too, F/F, I headcanon Blake as bi, I've been itching to write Bumbleby for the longest time so, and Yang as pan, and ofc flirting, so much Gay Flirting, so that's probly gonna come up every once in a while, there's probly gonna be a lot of angsty drabbles in this series, this was a long time coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDumouchel/pseuds/DMDumouchel
Summary: A collection of Bumbleby drabbles/one shots, which aren't necessarily connected. Some are canon-verse, while others are AUs.





	1. I Love You, Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Bumbleby drabble. I wrote this a long time ago. I wasn't going to post it here, since it's so short, so for a long time it was only on tumblr. I considered maybe adding to it then posting it on AO3, but decided against it since I liked it how it was.
> 
> Recently I got the idea of posting a series of Bumbleby drabbles here. This will serve as the first drabble in the series. And it's angst, cuz of course it's angst if I'm writing it. :P
> 
> Edit: I've decided that instead of making it a series, I'll just have it be a multi chapter fic. Each chapter is a drabble/one shot.

She lay slumped in a heap on the ground, her sun-kissed hair strewn about her. She was just a few feet away, too far away to hold in her arms, but close enough to reach out and hold her hand. Their fingers intertwined; the weight of her hand in hers felt comforting. Blake uttered a few words, but they sounded softer than she had intended. She tried to speak again, but the words faded when she met Yang’s gaze and saw the tears in her eyes. It hurt to move too much, but in that moment, Blake didn’t pay it any attention. Slowly, gently, she moved herself towards Yang and drew her into her arms, cradling her head against her chest. She stroked Yang’s hair, running her fingers through the golden strands splattered with blood. She wondered if Yang could hear her heartbeat pounding violently against her chest, or if she could feel how much she was shaking.

 

“You didn’t have to…” Blake murmured, her voice wavering. She couldn’t finish.

 

Yang looked up at her then, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Of course I did.”

 

Slowly, Yang reached up and pulled Blake down so that their lips could meet. It crossed Blake’s mind, for a brief moment, that she should feel surprised, but once she felt the warmth of Yang’s lips against hers, all she could think was how right it felt.

 

And the words that had been tugging at the back of her mind for weeks now, maybe even months, were the words she uttered when their lips parted.

 

“I love you, Yang.”


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is canon-verse, and takes place during the volume 3 finale. In canon Yang was totally passed out when Blake held her hand, but I decided to alter canon a bit for this drabble. It's basically about Yang missing Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever passed out once in my life and that was a long time ago so...I'm sorry if there's any inaccuracies lmao. Also, I've never had my arm sliced off by a morally corrupt dude named Adam. So. There's that too.

“I’m sorry.”

 

Two simple words uttered quietly and brokenly. They just barely registered with Yang. She was lost in the dark with no way of getting out, but that voice had managed to pierce through; it was a single spark of light in the darkness. Yang’s brows scrunched together, the corner of her mouth twitching in a grimace. Blood splattered her matted golden hair, and stained her cheeks and lips. She couldn’t fully process the words at first - nor could she place whose voice it was. It sounded muted and disjointed, almost strange, but somehow familiar. Something about that voice ignited a strong urge in her to get up; it tugged relentlessly, almost painfully, at her heartstrings, as though she were being drawn to it by a red string. She couldn’t remember what lead her to be here...wherever that was.

 

It was as though a black veil had been drawn over her eyes. It was difficult to string thoughts together - try as she might, she kept slipping back into unconsciousness. But just then, something pulled her back into consciousness, as though the red string were tugging at her heart again.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

There was the voice again. Just as before, there was something remarkable about it - a warm, comforting familiarity that soothed her amidst all the pain and confusion. And this time, Yang registered something else - the weight of a hand in hers, the smooth skin, the fingers entwined with hers as though their hands were sculpted to fit in one another. There was something distressing about this voice, though, and the urgency of the shaking hand holding hers. Those words were painfully raw, broken.

 

Whoever that voice belonged to was crying. _She_...was crying.

 

_Blake._

 

Yang struggled to open her eyes, forcing her body to cooperate. Blonde lashes fluttered against her cheeks as her eyes opened at long last, half-lidded and a pale weary violet.

 

She searched for Blake’s face, but her head was lowered as she sobbed, her raven hair strewn about herself in a tangled mess. Yang stared agape for a while, trying to recall what had happened before this.

 

And then she remembered.

 

Blake, lying wounded and frightened at Adam’s feet. Adam, looming above the girl she loved.

 

She remembered how much her blood boiled, the anger rising until it overflowed.

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” She had screamed, her voice hoarse and jagged at the edges, her eyes burning with angry tears. In a bounding leap, with a raised fist, she lunged towards Adam.

 

And then, a flash of red. Indescribable pain. Time had gone still.

 

She couldn’t remember anything after that.

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks and mingled with the still fresh blood. But somehow, amidst all the pain, there was a certain sense of tranquility. Relief flooded through her as she accepted the fact that yes, Blake was there, at her side. She was alright. And her hand was holding hers.

 

In all honesty, Yang hadn’t expected their first handholding to go quite like this. She had lost count of all the times she would daydream about reaching out to hold Blake’s hand while gazing into one another’s eyes.

 

Yang yearned for Blake to look up, for her moon-yellow eyes to meet her gaze. She wanted her to know it was alright, and that it wasn’t her fault. She wanted her to know never to cry for her.

 

Yang parted her trembling lips, but no voice came out. She grimaced, her eyes shutting tight, and darkness enveloped her once more. The pain was still too much to bear. Blake faded from her mind. Now there was nothing.

***

That was the last time Yang saw her.

 

Now, as she lay in bed, gazing out of her window without really seeing anything, the warmth she had felt when she and Blake lay side by side was gone. The corners of her lips, usually pulled up in a wide smile, were downturned in a bitter grimace. She was a mere echo of what she once was.

 

She glanced down at where her arm would’ve been. Memories of what had happened coursed through her mind - angry, blood-red memories. She tried to shut them out.

 

When she heard Ruby’s hesitant footsteps in the hallway, she knew she wasn’t ready to talk. But the guilt piercing her chest caused her to call after her, and turn her head. She didn’t try to put on a smile.

 

“She ran away,” said Yang, when Ruby asked about Blake. The words tasted bitter on her tongue. Her eyes, once bright and warm, were faded and cold.

 

And she had. Blake had left without a single word. Not even a goodbye.

 

 _I’m so sorry._ That was the last time Yang heard her voice. Sorry, for what? She hadn’t anything to be sorry for...not before, anyway. Yang hadn’t had the chance to tell her not to cry for her, to tell her how she…

 

It didn’t matter. There wasn’t anything to say anymore.

 

And so, Blake felt sorry. She blamed herself and ran away. She would rather disappear than face her. She had abandoned her just like everyone else.

 

“I don’t know,” said Yang, her voice breaking. She turned away with trembling lips. “And I don’t care.”

 

She felt truly empty now.

 

That emptiness grew throughout the rest of autumn, like a gaping hole in her chest. It remained when the crimson leaves fell to the ground and winter’s arrival left its chilling kiss upon the land, draping a blanket of glistening snow over the barren trees and rolling hills.

 

Every now and then, Yang’s thoughts would stray to the day she first met Blake - the pretty bookworm sitting alone in the soft glow of candlelight. She remembered how Blake’s eyes lit up when she talked about the book she’d been reading. And every now and then, Yang couldn’t help but think of Blake’s silk night-black hair against her cheek as they hugged one another in an empty classroom. Their entangled fingers as they held hands, laughing and twirling about as they danced together at the Beacon Dance. Yang had even considered confessing that night.

 

Now she was gone, and what she left behind was crumbling to pieces.

 

Yang didn’t care. She couldn’t.

 

And yet, it was difficult, perhaps impossible, to ignore that ache in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this before watching the volume 5 episode that aired today! And I finished it afterwards. It's helped me process the Bumbleby feels. ;__;


	3. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake have a stressful conversation. This is canon-verse and would take place during the volume 5 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this drabble before the volume 5 finale. After watching the volume 5 finale I decided to finish it, and, well, here it is. It's an alternate version of Blake and Yang's reunion. In which they actually talk. (No shade to the show or writers ...ok maybe a little. xD)
> 
> So, yeah, I wanted to see the Bees talk it out, but I guess we gotta wait till volume 6. In the meantime, have this drabble? I don't know where this conversation is happening, just somewhere outside lmao. Like I said, most of this was written before the volume 5 finale, so I didn't know where the reunion would take place.

“I just…” The words caught in her throat. She swallowed. “I…”

 

Yang clenched her fists. “You just, _what_.”

 

Blake bowed her head. She couldn’t look at her.

 

“Give me an explanation, anything. You _left_. Didn’t even bother to say goodbye.”

 

Yang’s left arm began to shake violently; she squeezed her eyes shut and grasped it tightly with her robotic hand to steady it. Her breathing grew labored, and after a lingering moment of deafening silence, her eyes snapped open.

 

“JUST TELL ME _WHY_ , BLAKE!”

 

Yang’s outburst caused Blake to look up, her crescent moon-eyes widening when she met the tall blonde’s burning gaze.

 

Yang’s hair was a tangled mess that fell about her broad shoulders in sunlit waves. Even now, and perhaps especially now, with eyes like pools of blood, she was stunning, and Blake found herself breathless in her presence.

 

Blake said nothing. Regret and self-loathing were etched into her face and could be seen in the way her hand clutched her arm, almost mirroring Yang’s body language.

 

Yang stepped back, her arm dropping to her side and the angry red in her eyes fading to a vulnerable violet. Her glare softened.

 

_Blake was hurting too._

 

Yang’s gaze lowered, the corners of her mouth downturned in a bitter smile.

 

“You could’ve just told us how you felt - how much you were hurting. It wasn’t your fault. None of us blamed you for anything.”

 

Beads of dew-like tears pricked the corners of Blake’s eyes, then began to trickle down her cheeks. It stung in the cool breeze.

 

“You didn’t have to run away,” Yang continued. Her voice wavered as she choked back tears. “We needed you.”

 

Those last three words ended in a whisper that was almost carried away by the wind.

 

Blake felt as though for a moment, her heart had stilled. She couldn’t look away now.

 

Yang, however, was now the one who couldn’t bring herself to look up; she hung her head, her hair tumbling about her in waves.

 

Blake stepped forward, reaching out with a shaking hand to close the distance between them. With trembling fingers, she tucked a golden strand behind one ear. The contact, though so gentle it could barely be felt, made Yang’s breath hitch. Hesitantly, she looked up, and once her eyes met with Blake’s, she couldn’t look away. She couldn’t lie while gazing into her eyes.

 

“ _I_ needed you, Blake.”

 

Slowly, ever so slightly, Blake reached up to Yang’s face. Her hand hovered near Yang’s cheek. “Don’t you think I needed you, too?”

 

Yang scowled and tried to pull her arm away, but Blake’s grip tightened.

 

“If you needed me, why did you - ” Yang began through clenched teeth.

 

“Because I was _scared!_ ” Blake interjected, what little composure she had left slipping away. “What I was afraid would happen, happened. My friends were hurt because of me. _You_ were hurt because of me. It happens to everyone who gets close to me. I couldn’t take it anymore.” Slowly, Blake loosened her grip. Her lips trembled. “That’s why I ran.” Blake lowered the hand that had nearly cradled Yang’s cheek. “I’d rather have my friends hate me than - ”

 

This time it was Yang who interrupted. “Stop,” Yang snapped, grasping Blake’s hand and holding it against her cheek. Blake’s heart leapt into her throat. “Just _stop_ it already! Bad things happen. And that’s not our fault. Not yours, not mine. It’s not in our control. But what we _can_ do is fight it together. You running away doesn’t help anyone. Why can’t you accept that? I’d rather have you by my side than off somewhere else.”

 

Blake opened her mouth, but no words came out.

 

“So stop running away. Just...never do that again.”

 

A small smile bloomed on Blake’s lips. “Alright,” she said as Yang closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles are coming soon. They'll probably be less angsty. And they probably won't be canon-verse either. But eventually the angsty canon-verse drabbles will make a return.


	4. When Do You Get off Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang works at a lesbian bar and Blake is a customer there. After meeting at the bar they go on a walk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a drink, but she doesn't get drunk, so just keep that in mind. She didn't go to the bar to get drunk, she mainly wanted to hit on the cute bartender lol.

Yang wiped the countertop swiftly with a rag, intense focus lining the crease between her brows. The bar was more crowded than usual that night; women sat in stools across from one another at tall tables, their laughter intermingling like a symphony and spreading warmth throughout the room. Lopsided grins, flushed cheeks, and fluttering lashes were aplenty, and many a time a girl would tuck a strand of hair behind one ear as the girl leaning nonchalantly against the bar table next to her made a witty or flattering comment.

 

The dim multi-colored light danced in Yang’s honey-yellow hair. A sweet smile graced her lips despite the weariness in her violet eyes. Her rolled-up sleeves accented the flexing muscles in her forearms as she took another rag and wiped the inside of a glass in swirling motions. It had been a long day; her thoughts kept drifting back to the warm bed waiting for her at home.

 

“Hey.”

 

Yang looked up at the sound of the low melodic voice; a girl with raven hair had approached the counter with the hint of a smile on her wine-red lips. Her eyes shone like two crescent moons in the enveloping darkness.

 

Yang found it hard to look away. “Hey,” she returned with a widening smile, slowly setting the glass down. “Can I get you anything?”

 

The raven-haired girl slid onto a stool and placed her purse on the counter. She glanced over her shoulder at a group of girls sitting at a table, who Yang assumed to be her friends. Yang took the opportunity to more closely admire the girl, as she struck her as particularly stunning; she wore a closely-fitted magenta dress with see-through material across the shoulders, and a silk bow in her hair, which cascaded down her back like a black sea. She turned back around to answer Yang’s question with a glint in her eye. Yang’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Yang felt warmth spread to her pink-stained cheeks and laughed nervously, but managed to maintain her composure as she took her order, and initiated some small talk as she made her drink, during which she discovered that the girl’s name was Blake. Yang had a particularly bright voice and cheery demeanor as she slid the drink across the counter, and watched Blake take a sip. Blake looked up again, and their eyes met.

 

“So,” she began as her lips spread into a coy smile that caught Yang slightly off guard. “When do you get off work?”

***

Yang looked down as Blake’s fingers intertwined with hers. The warmth of her palm made her forget the chilly breeze. Their laughter-laced voices rang out in the crisp night air. Blake shivered slightly as a particularly strong breeze swept past them, though she paid no mind. The city lights danced in her gold-speckled eyes as she turned to Yang, giggling at one of her snarky remarks. Yang paused to tuck a strand of ebony hair behind one ear, only noticing that Blake had stopped breathing when they locked eyes. In a flushed, heart-pounding moment, Yang realized how close they were, and stepped back, with an unsteady laugh.

 

“Here,” Yang said abruptly, shrugging her jacket off. The thin fabric of Blake’s cardigan didn’t do much to shield her from the cold. Wordlessly, Yang draped her leather jacket onto Blake’s shoulders, and blushed when Blake tentatively tugged on the hem to wrap it about herself. Yang was slightly taller and had broader shoulders; it fit her snugly, but seemed to swallow Blake whole. Yang couldn’t help but snort.

 

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Do I look silly in this?” A burst of laughter trickled from her lips as she shoved Yang’s shoulder playfully.

 

“No,” Yang conceded with a grin, “You look great.”

 

Yang wrapped her arm around Blake’s shoulders as they continued to walk, until Blake, in a heated moment of impulsivity, took Yang’s hand and guided her away from the lights of shop windows and traffic lights. Blake grasped the collar of Yang’s shirt and not-so-gracefully pressed her lips against Yang’s as they stumbled backwards. Blake’s heels wobbled on the uneven pavement, and Yang, reaching behind to steady herself against the brick wall behind them, reached behind Blake to steady her with her other hand. When Blake stepped back and opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks like butterfly wings, her breath running short, and her cheeks flushed, Yang stared at her in awe. A moment or two passed before Yang smiled softly and pulled Blake closer for another kiss beneath the moonlit sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't go to bars very often and I've never worked at one, so sorry if anything's inaccurate lol. Also there aren't very many lesbian bars irl tbh (most gays bars seem to be for men). So this was a nice fantasy to indulge in.

**Author's Note:**

> More Bumbleby drabbles to come!
> 
> My tumblr: dmdumouchel.tumblr.com


End file.
